


Investigations

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shadow has blond hair and blue eyes and it is even smaller than she is. She doesn't understand how it stands there, looking so human and laughing- like it truly is mortal. The boy standing next to the shadow doesn't appear to realize it for what it is and Aigis is tense, waiting for it to lunge and strike out at the brunette- perhaps from where she is standing she can destroy it before it destroys the boy and maybe-</p><p>-the moment comes and the strange shadow lunges for the boy. Her gears tremble as she pushes herself forward, bullets springing to the tips of her fingers eagerly, so eager, because it has been so long since she's had a purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Investigations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for badbadbathhouse... Is there such a thing as a crack kink meme fill?

This shadow is different than the others. Aigis knows this and yet...  
  
The shadow has blond hair and blue eyes and it is even smaller than she is. She doesn't understand how it stands there, looking so human and _laughing_ \- like it truly is mortal. The boy standing next to the shadow doesn't appear to realize it for what it is and Aigis is tense, waiting for it to lunge and strike out at the brunette- perhaps from where she is standing she can destroy it before it destroys the boy and maybe-  
  
-the moment comes and the strange shadow lunges for the boy. Her gears tremble as she pushes herself forward, bullets springing to the tips of her fingers eagerly, so eager, because it has been so long since she's had a purpose.  
  
Her circuits hiss at her angrily as she abruptly pulls herself to a stop and she smells smoke and overheated metal. It- they- the shadow hadn't tried to hurt the boy. Even as she watches, perplexed, the older boy ruffles the shadow's blond hair and sets him back down. The boy... he does not appear upset. Not really. He is fussing with the shadow and appears annoyed that the shadow had jumped at him. Hugged him would perhaps be a more appropriate definitin. She'd seen it before, even been on the receiving end of one when she'd lived in the Dorms. After all, several members of SEES had been excitable and prone to random bouts of affection. But this... even Ryoji had eventually succumbed to his true form.  
  
She crouches behind a stacked display of cereal and watches.  
  
She waits.  
  
+  
  
The boy leaves with the shadow in tow and for a moment she is angry with herself for allowing him the time to escape. But then, something happens. The shadow stops, his features contorting in confusion, and it glances towards her. It sees her and now comes the time that it lunges and tries to destroy her-  
  
But it doesn't. It smiles at her, sweetly even, and waves its... friend... onward. Her thoughts scramble to compose themselves as it makes its way towards her. Her instincts are pressing on her human intellect, screaming at her to destroy it before it in turn, destroys her. But there's another voice in the back of her heart that's telling her to wait. To see what this is, curious.  
  
_Minato had let Ryoji live_ , whispers a voice.  
  
It stops before her and that sweet smile is back, twisting its face pleasantly. Attractively. When it speaks, there's a hint of an accent there, but its voice is happy, appealing.  
  
It raises its eyebrows and motions toward the restrooms, that sweet smile turning sly. She follows it only because she is curious and feels almost justified that when they reach the relative safety of the women's bathrooms it promptly slams her back against the closed door and locks it.  
  
Once more her bullets spring her fingers easily, and once more, they are denied.  
  
The shadow does not try to destroy her. It kisses her. Licks along the curve of her jaw and murmurs enticingly into her ear. It pets at her breasts awkwardly, as if it has never done this before, pressing one hand against the swell of it almost tenderly. She doesn't understand, her thoughts a jumble of confusion and what might be arousal, but she goes along with it because she is curious and certainly not because the shadow's ministrations feel divine. She presses close to it, moves her body against its in a familiar dance that she thought she'd forgotten.  
  
Her wiring simmers restlessly beneath her skin, and she is glad that there have been improvements to her designs in the last few years so the shadow does not notice her distinct lack of humanity when it pushes her blouse off of her shoulders. Its lips close around a nipple, and she is pleased when the 'skin' there tightens and hardens in perfect mimicry of a human females.  
  
The restroom is quiet save the rustle of clothes and the whisper of flesh against flesh. Her breath catches on a moan when the shadows fingers brush between her legs. She knows this, she is not ignorant on the matter of sex and love. She remembers the brush of fingers between Yukari and Mitsuru when they thought nobody was watching, the smallest of smiles exchanged between Akihiko and Shinjiro when she caught them in a tender moment. She remembers the way Junpei had looked when Chidori had confessed her love for him, and she remembers the touch of a kiss. Of his lips against hers. They'd never done this though. They hadn't had the time.  
  
The boy- the shadow- whatever it is hikes up her skirt and touches her and she nearly keens at the electric jolt that shoots up her spine, far sweeter than any Ziodyne she'd ever experienced.  
  
He grins at her, those pretty pink lips quirking up to look positively devilish. She wonders idly if the Devil is his- its arcana. The thought is brushed away quickly. She is slightly surprised at the press of the boy's cock against her thigh. She'd expected it of course, but all the same the heavy length dragging against her inner thigh was strange, unfamiliar.  
  
She makes a frightened noise when the boy hefts her into his arms easily. One would not have assumed him to have the strength to lift a fully grown female considering his slight stature. He presses her back against the door and without further ado, drags her down onto his cock. The pressure is strange. There is a tinge of pain, yes, but the feeling of being filled is just... odd.  
  
The shadow is still, strangely considerate as it waits for her to adjust to the intrusion. Aigis begins to squirm, and hisses at him-  
  
_Just move already!_  
  
The experience is very rewarding. She knows now that some females cannot find release without some form of clitoral stimulation. She finds this out when the shadow touches her clit roughly as he pumps inside of her, sending newer, more exciting jolts of pleasure through her wiring. She also discovers that the press of a cock inside one is indeed quite appealing. Once again, she is glad for her design changes with their self lubricating mechanisms and the softer feel of her 'flesh'.  
  
After the boy- shadow- creature- comes, he slumps against her, pressing her back into the door rather uncomfortably. He rests his brow against her shoulder and she breathes in the smell of him, only slightly confused by the mix of Shadow World and the clean smell of soap.  
  
He lets her down after a moment and smiles once more as he reaches over and begins to adjust her skirt and blouse.  
  
He confuses her. She doesn't understand why this shadow is different than all the others. She hardly even notices when he starts talking, becoming aware only when he announces his name.  
  
Teddie. A strange name for a human and an even stranger name for a shadow. Perhaps he does not know what he is? Like Ryoji had been unaware at first?  
  
Regardless, it is clear that the matter needs a more thorough investigation.


End file.
